


Of Love and Duty

by Minutes_to_Midnight



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Impregnation, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22287106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minutes_to_Midnight/pseuds/Minutes_to_Midnight
Summary: After an assassination attempt has been foiled "The Warrior Queen" wants to have an important conversation with her king.
Relationships: Ingrid Brandl Galatea/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Of Love and Duty

Byleth walked the hallways of the castle on the way to his chambers, hours after hours cooped up in his office today, the amount of paperwork that resulted from the day’s meeting, along with the fallout of the morning’s incident, had taken its toll on his state of mind. A good night of rest was in order.

He took a deep sigh and turned the knob on the door to his room, only to immediately be embraced by his wife upon entering.  
The desperate hold she had on him allowed him to feel the warmth and softness of her body against his, which told him she’d removed her armor some time ago, he could also feel that she was shaking, perhaps even crying.

“You could’ve died today” She said between cut breaths, “I know, Ingrid” he responded, returning her embrace in order to calm her down. “It was really close” she stated, “I know, Ingrid”, he answered again. “If I hadn’t stopped that blade it would’ve hit your neck!” She continued, “I know, Ingrid” he started to get a feeling about where this conversation was going. “I want to have a kid”, “I know, In- wait, what?” Perhaps not. He stopped the embrace and took a second to look into his wife’s eyes.  
She looked back for only an instant before turning her gaze downwards, suddenly looking rather meek. “I… I have been neglecting my duties as a wife and… as a queen”. She looked into his eyes once again, with an intense blush on her face “You need heirs, if an attempt like the one this morning was successful all of Fódlan would fall into disarray…”

“That would probably still happen with heirs-“, he stated, “I’m certain having grandchildren would make my father very happy too” Ingrid continued as if she hadn’t heard anything Byleth had said. "Ingrid, stop, take a moment, please”.

Ingrid’s next sentence was cut short, she took a deep breath and continued, more slowly this time, “I couldn’t bear to lose you, I- I don’t know what I would do without you…”. “Ingrid” Byleth said “I understand where you’re coming from but if we’re going to build a family it should be because we want to, not just because of duty”. Ingrid stepped back a little more, apparently giving the issue some thought, “You are right of course, you know how important duty is to me, but I truly think that we’re ready and… I want this… don’t you?” she finally added, her nervousness evident. “I don’t know” Byleth answered, “It could be dangerous, my mother died while giving birth to me and…” he took a deep breath “I don’t think I could handle losing you either”.  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t know, I probably should have” Ingrid quickly said in surprise. “It’s ok”, he interrupted while lifting his hand, “there was no way for you to know, I don’t speak of it often”.  
A few moments passed, a heavy silence between them, until Ingrid spoke up “I understand that you’re afraid…” she took his husband’s hands into hers “but I’m a strong woman, have you heard what the people call me?” she asked, “The Warrior Queen…” he said, “The Warrior Queen” she confirmed with a nod “I can handle this, I’m certain.” He looked deeply into his wife’s eyes and sighed deeply before relenting. “Very well, when would you like to get started?” Ingrid lowered her head once more “Well…” she began to say “I wanted to try tonight, if it wasn’t too much trouble” she finished with a shy smile”, Byleth could only look at her with amusement. “OK”.

After a few minutes of kissing they had stripped themselves down to their underclothes, Ingrid pushed her lover to the edge of their bed. “Let me take charge for now, just relax.” She said while removing the last piece of clothing covering her chest, a smile of thinly veiled desire adorning her face. Clearly a woman eager to be loved.

Byleth sat back and took in the sight of her beloved removing the last of her garments, content with letting her sit on top of him, her movement tantalizing as she freed his member. He reached out to wrap his arms around her but she stopped him, a grin on her face. “No, no, just relax let me take care of you”. Her voice lowered to almost a whisper and with a soft moan, Ingrid descended, the lips of her entrance kissed his tip, before wrapping around it as it went in, deeper and deeper with every moment. “Ah, finally!” she exclaimed, excitement evident on her tone, “I’ve been waiting for this all day…” She began rocking on him, trying to find a rhythm, her hands on his chest to give herself some leverage and to keep him under control. Soft moans escape her mouth, smiling while taking her time exploring every contour of his length with her womanhood.

After a short while desperation started kicking in, however, and she increased her pace so that she is bouncing gently on his lap, every time she moves down there’s a tightening that makes every rise more enjoyable, she takes his hands and lifts them up to her breasts, leaning back so that her husband can appreciate the sight as much as the feeling of groping them. “T-touch me, please!”

Byleth is all too eager to comply, giving them a gentle squeeze while she lets out small whimpers of need. She increases her rhythm, each movement feverishly quick as the pressure builds. “I’m close” Byleth grunts which only spurs his wife to move even more eagerly, “Yes! Come on! Fill me up!” she exclaims with impossibly rapid movements keeping him trapped inside her with her need to breed, inviting him to fill her womb with every movement and every moan. Finally he gives in, feeling every rope of his seed shoot deep into her womanhood. Almost immediately she tenses up and lets out a whimper, reaching her climax as well. “Goodness... it’s so warm”. She says a bit tiredly before collapsing on top of her lover, “Perhaps we should do it some more, just to be sure” she says unto his ear, “if you feel up for it…”

Byleth, responds by rolling her onto her back, reentering her with a grunt, Ingrid’s eyes opened wide, surprised by the feeling of his newfound excitement. “That’s a yes, then” she giggled, “yes” Byleth answered, starting with some slow, methodic movements, taking a hold of her hips and pushing in some more. 

“You can go harder, you know.” Ingrid said between breaths after a little while, “I told you I’m a strong woman, I can take it” her body twitching with wracks of pleasure each time he moved. Byleth picked up the pace and lowered his hand onto the nub over her entrance, rubbing it with his thumb. Ingrid's expression turned to utter bliss, each push getting her closer and causing her to grasp at the bedsheets beside her, the tightening of her walls only spurring Byleth further. “Come on, Byleth, take me! I need your seed!” He was surprised by her use of language but found it impossible to deny her pleas, practically slamming down while she reaches out to wrap her arms around his back and her legs around his hips. “Please, my love, more…” Her voice comes out between gasps, while holding on to him for dear life, Byleth can feel the rhythm of her heart against his chest, racing rapidly with the increasing heat and pleasure. Ingrid could feel her peak approaching, voicing her desperation “I’m close! Please, cum in me!” Her pleas driving Byleth to his limits. The pressure proves to be too much and he releases filling her immediately with alabaster. “Ah!” She exclaimed, her eyes closing as she climaxed from the sensation of fullness. She let him fall to her side, gulping for air as if she had been drowning.

After recovering they had spent some time laying together in bed, basking in one another’s presence. “You really have no heartbeat…” Ingrid said after a while “What brought this on?” Byleth asked with some confusion. “Whenever we make love, my heart beats so fast I fear it might burst, but I don’t feel that from you” she explained, “forgive me, it was just a thought…” “It’s ok” he assured her “I’m not sure I can explain it, I don’t fully understand it myself”.  
“Perhaps we should change the topic then” she added with a sly smile as she turned to face him “what do you think we should name our kid?”


End file.
